Drabbles for Kaito & Shinichi
by perfectly flawed woman
Summary: Haloo people! Here will be one shots that I dunno how to finish/continue. This is KaiShin/ShinKai dedicated ... some of em might be sad but check out for surprises...
1. Only love

**ONLY LOVE**

**oOo(O.o)oOo**

It's a cold February night. People are bustling through the streets, either pulling up their coat collars or wrapping scarves around their necks, trying to stay warm.

It's so cold today. I'm standing at my window, looking at the people moving like little dots. Standing in a heated room, I'm beginning to pity those people.

Why don't they go home? Do they plan on wandering until morning?

"Almost time to go home! My boyfriend must be going crazy." One of the nurses breathe a sign of relief.

"Still needs to work overtime on Valentine's Day. It's so unfair!"

"You are fortunate." Another nurse says.

"Some people don't have anyone waiting for them."

"You mean Dr. Kuroba?" Like Sherlock Holmes, my ears perk up when I hear my name.

"Do you remember how he lost control on this day last year?"

"Of course I do." A nurse shudders.

"I've never seen Dr. Kuroba like that. Crying and yelling, like he was crazy."

They are talking about how I was last year. They are correct. I was out of control, like they said.

"You can't blame Dr. Kuroba. If my boyfriend died in front of my eyes, I would probably go crazy as well."

"Keep it down. He hasn't left work yet. He might hear you." The two nurses are too late. I heard the entire conversation through the canvas wall.

"Dr. Kuroba, what are you doing standing here?"

Just as I was deciding whether or not to reveal myself, another nurse exposed me.

I awkwardly step out. The 2 nurses who discussed me start to blush. Their faces became redder than the bow on the box of Valentine's Day chocolates.

"I'm waiting to go home." I pretend that I didn't hear anything.

"Dr. Kuroba, you must have gotten too involved in your work. It's already past time to go home. See you tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day!" She waved goodbye.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I wave back and watch the 2 nurses hurry away. That's fine. I was ready to go home anyway. Even though no lover is waiting for me, at least

there's a lazy cat waiting for me to feed.

After I reached home, the first thing I did was to feed the cat. I forgot when I first had the cat. Probably since last year's Valentine's Day. At that time, I was like an

abandoned cat, with eyes filled with despair. Cats don't cry, I do. That's the only difference.

"Better drink all the milk or I'll skin you." I threatened the cat. His name is Shin-chan, my favorite name. I don't know why I named the cat Shin-chan. He meowed once to

let me know he heard me, but his eyes are complaining about the severity of my tone. His eyes remind me of someone I used to know, standing in front of me with eyes

full of rebellion.

A year ago today, I had lunch with my boyfriend and took the opportunity to complain to him.

"Today is Valentine's Day. Why didn't you give me anything?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Why should I give you anything? You are not my anyone."

"Then... you should at least give me a card!" I pouted my lips, hurt by his tone.

"I know, I know. After lunch, I'll send you an e-card." E-card. That sounds so impersonal, but that's the way he is.

"You have to e-mail it to me. I'll be waiting." I smiled excitedly and planned to sneak home after lunch to check my e-mail. Even though he wouldn't use any romantic

words, I still looked forward to the card.

"I can't stand you people. Why do you make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day?" He grumbled while eating his food. His comment induced me to argue with him again.

"You are not romantic at all! Don't you watch any Japanese drama?"

"Japanese drama? I only watch Discovery Channel."

"Your life is so boring!" I made a face at him.

"One recent drama was really good. You should have watched it."

"What's that drama called?" He didn't believe in the love portrayed in TV and movies. He always thought they were lies

"It's called 'Story of A Century'." I gladly answered.

"What kind of trashy plot did it have?"

"What do you mean trash? Show some respect!" I was so angry.

"That drama was very touching, and the theme song was beautiful as well. It's called 'Only Love', performed by Nana Mouskouri." I wonder if he knew who Nana was.

"Nana, I know her. A Greek singer with really expensive albums."

"Her voice is worth it." Even though I secretly agreed with him, I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"Whatever." He glanced at his watch.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to tell me the plot. After that, I'm leaving."

I tried hard to explain 6 hours worth of story in just 5 minutes. The drama portrayed the love stories of 3 generations of women spanning 100 years, from 1901 to 2000. Each generation was portrayed by the same actress. The story was tear-jerking.

"What's so touching about it?" He asked, after listening to the story.

"Don't you think each generation's story is wonderful? If I have such great screen writing ability, I wouldn't be a doctor anymore. I would become a screenwriter."

"If you become a screenwriter, I bet no one would watch the show. The TV station can go out of business." He quickly interupted.

"I'm going back to work. Hurry up and send me the card!" I was so mad that I went home immediately, not even finishing my coffee.

As soon as I walked in my door, I turned on my computer and went online. Staring at the empty inbox, I began to reminisce about how we met.

Maybe no one will believe me, but my boyfriend and I were actually neighbors. Our homes were only 1 wall away. Ever since we were kids, we liked to fight with each other all day long. I still remember when I first moved to the country that year.

Used to the city life, I couldn't get used to the simple life in the country. After school, I would just go home and do nothing. Whenever that happened, he would always

come over to tease me.

"Why are you staring off into space?" He loved to pull on my messy hair.

"You're so ugly when you're doing nothing. But you're also not pretty when you smile." In other words, I'm really ugly.

"You're the one who's ugly!" I pull back my hair.

"If you think I'm so ugly, why do you visit me?"

"Can't help it. My home is right next to your home." He argued.

"Then I'll move!" The next day, I drew a line in the ground using some white chalk. A line that I forbid him to cross.

That year, we were both in the 5th grade. We couldn't stand each other and hoped the other would move away. But 5 years passed, and neither of us moved. Not only

that, we got into the same high school and into the same class.

"You're that infamous couple." All the students and teachers in the school would say whenever they saw us.

"We're not!" I always tried to explain.

"We're only neighbors." At that time, I hated my parents for making us live next to him.

"I have higher standards." He would say.

"Who wants him to be a boy girlfriend? It's not like I don't have eyes."

"Yes, I know your eyes are on top of your head." I really disliked him.

"Better than having eyes on the bottom of my head like you."

He implied that I couldn't judge guys. At that time, I had a crush on a classmate named Aoko. I didn't think that his sarcasm had a hidden meaning. After a while, I found out that the Aoko had lots of boyfriends. When I cried about it, he silently passed me a handkerchief and awkwardly held me in his arms.

"I told you she wasn't any good." He roughly comforted me. I cried in his arms the whole night, and began to see him in a different way. Things began to change between

us. We still fought all the time, but he started to look at me differently. And I blushed and my heart beat faster when he was near. We both knew: we fell in love with each other.

Even with this knowledge, neither of us said anything. Even though we would not be able to resist and kissed each other constantly. Even though we cared about each

other's every moves. Both of us refused to admit our love.

Time flew by quickly, and it was time to face separation. I chose to study medicine, and he chose physics. Yet we still couldn't separate from each other. Our parents are

worried about us not knowing anyone in Los Angeles, so they forced us to live in the same apartment building. Once again, we became neighbors. We still fought, but

sometimes we fought into the bedroom. Alright, we became lovers, but we still wouldn't say we love each other. We didn't even spend Valentine's Day together until he

saw me share dinner with another guy one Valentine's Day. That night, he waited for me in front of my door and said that he would take me out to dinner on Valentine's

Day from then on. I have to say that he was very arrogant. But I nodded and accepted his request.

Since then, we spent every Valentine's Day together. After graduation, I became an intern. He started a company with some friends and became successful. We were busy

with our own lives and had no time for a relationship. Three years later, I became a doctor, and his business began to boom. We separately moved to bigger apartments

and stopped being neighbors. On the surface, we left each other. In reality, we were still together. We spent every Valentine's Day together but each year became more

dreary than the next because he never told me he loved me even with all my hints.

Facing the empty inbox, I suddenly grew very angry. He wouldn't say it and wouldn't send me a card. What did he mean? Who did he think I was? I called his cell phone.

"Hello." He picked up the phone.

"I didn't receive the card." I immediately showed my displeasure.

"You didn't receive it?" He seemed really busy.

"But I sent it." He was really busy but I didn't care.

"I didn't receive it. Send it again."

"Okay, I'll send you 100 times. Is that good enough?" He said with impatience. His tone further infuriated me. Is that how lovers talk to each other?

"Don't bother sending it to me. And you don't have to pick me up tonight. I'll eat dinner by myself."

"Don't be childish, ok? I'm really busy."

"I AM childish!" I hung up the phone and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Childish? Why didn't he consider the situation? We've gone out for so many years and spent countless Valentine's Day together. I never received anything nor cards

from him. Now, I just want a little e-card. Is that too much to ask for?

I unplugged the phone from the wall and turned off my cell phone. I didn't want to hear his explanations. After I returned to the hospital, I instructed the receptionist not

to forward me any phone calls. I wanted to concentrate on work. Because there were so many emergencies today, I was still busy 1 hour later and forgot about our

argument.

"Dr. Kuroba, please take a look at that patient." As I was collecting my equipment, the shrill sound of an ambulance sounded outside the ER. When I stepped out of the

door, the emergency medics hurriedly wheeled in a gurney.

"What happened to him?" I asked the 1st medic. Everyone else were trying to help life the patient onto the gurney. He was covered with blood.

"Car accident." The medic replied.

"Very serious. He might die." I nodded and ran to the operating room with them. When I arrived, the nurses told me that the man had already stopped breathing and also

his heartbeat had stopped.

"Prepare for shock." I calmly instructed the nurses. Saving people is our duty. We can't lose our calm. But when I saw who laid on the operating table, I lost my calm. That

person was my boyfriend!

"No..." I stood in shock.

"NO!" I grabbed the paddles and continuously shocked his body. His body bounced up and down from the shocks. The scared nurses went to find another doctor, to tell

him that I was out of control.

I didn't know if I was crazy or not. I just wanted to save my lover. Even though we fought all the time. Even though he never showed me his love. I still wanted to save

him. He still owed me a card. He couldn't die! I threw away the paddles and began to press on his heart. I pressed with all my strength, hoping it would revive him, but he

didn't wake up. He didn't even say "It hurts". He just laid there with his eyes closed, punishing me with his silence.

Dr. Hakuba angrily pushed me away. By that time, I couldn't see clearly anymore. I cried. I wailed. I bowled until no sounds could come out of my mouth.

"It's too late, Dr. Kuroba. He's already dead. I'm sorry." Dr. Hakuba patted me on the shoulder. They knew each other and ate together once. I introduced them.

"He can't die." I shook my head.

"He can't die!" I struggled to run to him.

"Dr. Kuroba, control yourself!" Hakuba slapped me.  
>"I understand what you're going through, but you're a doctor." Yes, I'm a doctor, but I'm also a regular person. How can Hakuba understand how I feel? I've loved him for<p>

so many years that it become a habit. How can I just throw away a habit? Besides, he still owed me a card.

"I want him to live! I want him to live!" I ran to him again and tried to knock the life back into his body.

"Take him away!" That day, I lost my control and my professionalism. And that day happened to be Valentine's Day.

Afterwards, I asked his co-workers why he left work early that day. They told me that after I hung up the phone, he tried to call me several times but couldn't reach me.

Worried, he drove to the hospital to find me and got hit by a large truck on the way.

When I heard this, I froze. My tantrum killed him. He simply died because of an unmailed card. After that, I lost my privilege to be childish. Like an abandoned cat, I couldn't

even cry anymore.

After Shinichi's death, I couldn't cry anymore, regardless of how touching the plot or how tear-jerking the dialogue. They didn't affect me anymore. Now, I'm only left with a

cat and a seldom used computer. Stepping over the cat, I turned on the computer. Even though I know no one will send me a mail, I still hope that someone will remember

me on this day.

Meow, meow. I looked at Shin-chan to see what's wrong. He finished his milk. I went into the kitchen to get him more milk then came back to look at the computer screen.

I have... 100 emails! Who would be bored enough to send me 100 junk mail? I was just about to delete them all when I received another mail, and this one said:

"Because of system error, we could not send these until today. We apologize for the delay." The sender was my ISP.

I looked at the 1st mail. It showed the sent date was last year on Valentine's Day. My heart began to beat faster. Could he have sent these?

With a trembling hand, I opened the mail. The first thing that popped up was a gorgeous red rose set against green leaves. Then a beautiful melody began to play...

"Only Love". I couldn't believe it. The rose was so beautiful and the music was so dreamy. I almost thought I was in a fantasy. Most touching of all were the words

underneath the rose, because the words read like a beautiful poem.

"_Kai-chan_."That's my name.

_"Knowing you so many years, I've never sent you anything. Today I send you a rose._"

I received it and it's so beautiful.

_"You know we are always fighting. We can never really open our hearts and tell each other how we feel."_

Yes, but it's all your fault for being so distant.

_"I know I always make you mad by the things I say."_

Good that you're admitting it.

_"But today I want to say to you: I'm sorry, and I love you."_

I waited so many years for those words.

_"And I want to tell you a good news. I finally saved enough money."_

You already have enough money. Why did you need so much?

_"So Kai-chan, let's get married! I was afraid to propose to you, because I didn't trust my ability to give you the good life you deserve. But now I've saved enough money so we don't have to wait anymore."_

Who wanted you to wait? I'm already yours.

_"Today, I'll use this card to propose to you. Will you marry me, Kai? Will you?"_

That's the content of the whole card. Like a fool, I kept reading his words and talking to him. It's like I can hear his voice and see him again. As if it's back to 1 year ago with us constantly fighting. The song played over and over. Repeating Nana's heartbreaking voice.

_"Only love can make a memory. Only love can make a moment last. You were there and all the world was young and all it's songs unsung. and I remember you then when_

_love was all, all you were living for, and how you gave that love to me..._"

The lyrics of this song fits our love so closely. When he was alive, my world was so young. Every day, I could find a something different to fight with him about. But after he

left, my life is only left with memories and coldness that will never go away.

_"Will you marry me?"_ When I read these words, my tears unconsciously came, wetting the keyboard.

Will I? If he's in front of me, I will definitely kick him and call him a big fool. If I wasn't willing, I wouldn't have waited until today. So I moved the cursor over to the "Reply"

box, and typed the response that I've already prepared for so many years - "I will."

I will - be by his side for the rest of my life. I will - fight with him forever. That is how I answered him, but the only response I got was the repeating song "Only Love."

Nevertheless, I opened every single letter, accepted every singled rose, and typed the same response: "I will."

I replied 100 times, and "Only Love" played 100 times. In this cold Valentine's night, the line that's been broken for 1 year finally got reconnected.

_'Love is when that person reaches for your hand but touches your heart instead. You can't get them out of your mind. When you're around them, you feel safe. You can tell them anything, and you tell them everything. You always want to be with them. When you hear their voice, it soothes you inside. You don't have to be "cool" around them; you can just be yourself! You miss them even if you just talked to them five minutes ago. You dream about them and can't sleep at night cause you're thinking of them. You talk about them and your friends have to tell you to shut up. If you hug or kiss them, you definitely feel something. You can't get enough of that person. Love isn't just a word.'_

**A/N:**

hi everyone. Must've been toooooo freaking long before I finally made a story again.

I'm still working out on 'Blackmail' as I am having issues on that one. But I promise to finish that story. I'm just thinking on what to write :)

Anyway .. I'm gonna write drabbles here so if you wanted you can go ahead and read this...continuously :)

This will be one shot stories, random at that ..

Please son't forget to review ...

~alex


	2. Words

**WORDS**

_'Once you empty your mind and kick out the word impossible, you open the door to many aspects-one of which might just happen to be what you are looking for.'_

**oOo-oOo**

It had been raining for more than a week, so much rain it made everyday seemed so restless and gloomy. She called and said she was coming up.

It was the third time she came up to see me that week. I carried her excuse of why she came all the way here and went to meet her at the nearby seven-eleven. She was standing there alone, carrying her red umbrella. Her friend had dropped her off. It was raining and she was shivering. She looked weak and fragile in the harsh rain, wearing not enough to keep her warm.

I walked up to her and said, "You shouldn't come see me anymore," and stuff like how we shouldn't be together.

She said, "I miss you."

I told her coldly, "Lets go, I'll take you home."

She did not open up her umbrella, I knew she wanted to share mine.

I said, "Open up your umbrella, let's go."

Unwillingly, She opened up her umbrella and walked with me to the car. She said she hadn't eat lunch or dinner and asked if we could stop at some place to eat.

Right away I answered with a stoned heart, "No!"

Disappointed, she asked me to take her to the train station, she said she would take the train back home.

Maybe it was the rain, all the trains were full of people with umbrellas and suit cases who were eager to get home, not caring about who just passed by.

We waited and waited, she looked at me innocently. Being together for so long, of course I knew what she meant. I understand how she must feel when she came all this way here in this kind of weather and I treat her like this. With her soft eyes staring at me, I felt guilt and wanted to let her stay for the night.

But reality struck again, I said to her coldly, "Let's go try the other train station."

We were living in the same apartment building, on the same floor. Back then there were four of us, and we got along well. We would always eat dinner together, watch movies, and sometimes go camping. We were more like a family, but I didn't know I would end up falling in love with the only girl of the four. Maybe it was during the last year of college, having living together for two years, we developed deep feelings for each other. After she graduated she went back home, and I stayed for one more year to finish school. During that year I was only able to take the train down to see her on holidays, but never for long. That was how we kept the treasured relationship.

We were walking along the side of the road. She was in front of me and I was right behind her. Her umbrella had a broken spoke. She looked liked a wounded soldier, carrying her rusted rifle walking weakly. Many times, she was too into thinking or whatever she was doing, drifting off the road, she almost got hit by the cars passing by. I wanted to just take her in my arms, but with the love I had for her and the constant pain in my stomach, I did nothing. On the way, we passed by the park where we use to always go.

She begged and said, "Lets go in the park just for a little while please, I promise I'll go home right after this."

With her begging, my cold heart softened, but I still put up an annoyed face and walked in the park. I was just sitting on the benches looking like I wanted to leave. She went to the big oak tree and she was looking for something. I knew she was looking for what we wrote on that tree with a silver ink pen half a year ago.

If I remember it right, it said, "Shinichi and Ran was here, Shinichi had coffee and Ran was drinking hot chocolate. Hope Shinichi and Ran would always remember this day, always loving each other, forever." She was looking around for quite a while, then she came back slowly with tears on her face.

She said, "Shinichi, I can't find it, it's not there anymore."

I felt so sour inside, there was a stream of pain, flowing into my heart, the kind of pain I've never felt before. But all I could do was pretend I didn't care, and said, "Can we go now?"

I opened up my big black umbrella, she was just standing there, didn't want to leave yet, hoping there was still a chance. She said, "You made up the story of you and that other girl didn't you? I know I frustrate you sometimes, but I'll change, can't we start over?"

I didn't say a word, just looked down and shook my head. After that we just kept on walking towards the train station, didn't say a word to each other.

Four years ago, the doctor said I had cancer, but it was found early, so it was still curable. Thinking that it was okay, I started living my normal life again, and even forgot about the cancer. I didn't think about the cancer again and did not go back to the doctor. Until a month ago, my stomach was hurting for two weeks straight, and the nightmare awakened me again. First I thought the pain would go away, but it grew stronger until to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. I went back to the doctor and took an X-ray. The picture came out and there was a big black spot, which proved the truth that I did not want to believe. I was at the most glittering part of my life, but it was coming to an end. I wanted myself and the people around me to go through the least pain possible, so I decided to commit suicide.

But I couldn't let people find out about my intentions, especially Ran, the person I love the most in this whole world, who still doesn't know about the truth. Ran was young, she shouldn't have to go through this. So I made up some stories and lied to her. It was a cruel thing to do, and it broke her heart, but it was the fastest way to wipe out childhood years' feelings. I didn't have much time, because I would soon start to loose hair and she would find out eventually. But now I'm close to succeeding, this drama would soon be over. Thirty minutes more this would all come to an end, that was what I had in mind.

The train had stopped running so I called a taxi for her. We were just standing there, waiting, loosing our last moments in silence.

I saw the taxi from far away, I held my tears and said to her, "Take care of yourself, take good care of yourself."

She didn't talk, just nodded lightly, and then opened up her misshaped umbrella and stepped out on the street. Out in the rain, we became two single life forms, one red, one black, so far away from each other. I opened the door for her and she got in, then I close the gate that would separate me from her forever. I stood by the car, staring in the dark window, at the first love in my life, also the last one, walking out of my life. The car started, driving into the street. Finally I couldn't hold my sorrow and the twist in my heart any longer, waving my arms rapidly chasing after the taxi, because I knew, this would be the last time I see her.

I wanted to tell her I still love her, I wanted to tell her to stay, I wanted to tell her so much, but the taxi had already turned in the corner. Warm tears kept falling down my face, blended with the cold rain drops. I was cold, not because of the rain. I was cold inside.

She left, and I didn't get anymore of her phone calls even until today. I know she didn't see my tears, because they were washed away by the rain. I left without regrets. But I'm not Shinichi, I'm that girl**Ran**, using my memory, and his diary I found after one year since he left, writing down these last words.

* * *

><p>Everyday is a bad day.<p>

I dunno why.

A lot of people misunderstood my personality and I hate it.

The idea of this story is based on a true story of a friend ..

I just need to make my mind rattle a bit.

I'm so tired ..

I just wanna share a story of a friend.

There. It's soo sad. I know.

And I feel for her :(

Please hit the Review this Chapter button .. Thank You :(


	3. Time Heals Nothing

**TIME HEALS NOTHING**

**oOo**

_"They say that time heals all wounds but all it's done so far_

_is give me more time to think about how much I miss you.._  
><em>-Ezbeth Wilder<em>

**oOo**

"Go to sleep, Kaito. It's..." I looked over to the left at my digital alarm clock on top of my wooden carved nightstand. "... 2:30 A.M. What the hell are you doing up?" I scolded myself. After forcefully squeezing my eyes shut, I tossed and turned, still unable to get my much needed sleep. It continued on for ten minutes, until I finally gave up. Maybe a cup of hot chocolate will help. I thought as I made my way to the kitchen.

I began to head towards the kitchen once more when it struck me. Slowly, I made my way back to the glass door. My hands shook unconsciously as I reached for the curtain. With a quick swipe of my hand, I pushed the curtain to the side.

Moments later, I was outside still dressed in my pajamas. The coldness of the snow chilled my feet as I ran left and right searching. The snow was a few inches deep, covering the ground. At this point, the street was now invisible under all the snow. Seconds past, then minutes, still no sign of anyone. I started to laugh, quietly so only I could hear.

I feel so stupid..." I said under my breath. "Why the hell would he be here?" I started to walk in a daze, unaware of what was heading my way.

"Kaito, watch out!" a voice rang in my ears. Before I could even react, I felt a pair of hands pushed me forward. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as I was falling to the ground, my face now buried in the snow. A second later came the sound of a car's tire trying to screech to a halt... then a loud thud... a shrill high pitched scream... and now silence...

Slowly but steadily, I forced myself to stand up. I squeezed my hand into a tight fist before finding the strength to turn around. My eyes scanned the scene wildly.

"That idiot..." I said and my heart skipped a beat when my eyes landed on the person laying on crimson sidewalk. His eyes were close but the trace of his smile was still there. I felt my legs stepped forward, one in front of the other until I finally reached the body. But I tuned everything out. Now only the boy lying in front of me exists.

"I told you not to leave .. I love you too much to let go.. ," he told me weakly, his face twisting in pain as he did so. He stared straight ahead, his expression unreadable, but his smile, his warm dumb smile that annoyed me so much was still there. I pondered for a moment with his words. I felt my stomach twisted in a knot as I finally came to a realization.

"I... was the one who suppose to be hit by the car..." tears rolled down my cheek uncontrollably, dripping like little droplets of rain on Shinichi's face below.

"It's ok, Kai. I'm just happy you're safe. That's all that matters... Time heals everything ..." Shinichi's voice trailed off as his eyes slowly closed.

oOo

As the car made contact with my fragile body, all our memories passed by my eyes.

I didn't think about the pain. I thought about the things I would miss; my High School graduation, living with you, having children though not possible.

And then, I thought about you. Your smile, your soft hair, the sound of your laugh. All of that would be gone, out of my reach, but the memories will never fade. I will never forget you. You will eventually move on, but all I ask from you, is remember me. Remember our good times, and remember our bad times. Remember our fights, and remember our apologies.

My body lands in a heap on the side walk. Blood forms a pool around me. I heard your screams from all directions. The car swerves and hits a tree. The driver, injured and clearly intoxicated, stumbles out of the car to my side. "I'm so sor-" He slurs before I lose consciousness.

After what feels like century , I come to my senses. Brief images are played like a movie. I formed a lump in the back of my throat, when I saw that you were there. Your hand slipped under my neck. Then you carefully placed my head on your lap. I managed to open my eyes and forced a grin. The pain of the accident sank in, and I quietly cried out in pain.

My slowing heart skipped a beat when I saw tears streaming down your face.

"I love you," You choked.

You took hold of my hand, and kissed me on my bloody lips. I looked you straight in the eyes and said, "I love you too", but it only came out as a whisper.

I realized that my final seconds were passing. I gripped your hand and said,

"I told you not to leave .. I love you too much to let go.. ," I told him weakly, my face twisting in pain as I did so. I stared straight ahead, but I tried to smile.

"I... was the one who suppose to be hit by the car..." tears rolled down your cheeks uncontrollably, dripping like little droplets of rain on my face.

"It's ok, Kai. I'm just happy you're safe. That's all that matters. Time heals everything ..." My voice trailed off as my eyes slowly closed.

"Time heals nothing ..." I heard you whispered to me but I couldn't find the strength to keep my eyes open any longer. All I do hear now was the sound of your soft sobs, causing me more pain than any physical injure inflicted on me could. I wanted to hold and comfort you so badly, but I could feel my life slipping away. Now only darkness surrounds me.

_I love you Kaito ..._

* * *

><p>waaaaaah ..<p>

Hiya fellaz!

Another short short one shot ..

Maybe I'm a lil bit lonely today ..

That's why I keep on writing these kinda stories :(

uhmm .. think of it as a sequel to LOST.

disclaimer: I do not own DC/MK.

All done .. :)

Please hit the Review this Chapter button to let me know how you feel :)


	4. Lost

**LOST**

_If you have built castles in the air, your work need not be lost; that is where they should be. Now put the foundations under them._  
><em>~Henry David Thoreau<em>

**oOo**

You chased after me. I shoved the door open with a deafening crash, slamming it against the opposite wall. You rise and call out to me, incoherent words and meaningless

phrases. The late afternoon light is bronze and sears my cheeks without notice. The suitcase in my hand was empty, barren and void like a desert. Why do I have to take

it with me when you've plundered and stolen everything else? The lonely dirt road is strangely unfamiliar but the train station is in sight. I stride towards it.

You caught my hand. As you wretch my body to face towards you, your gasps surge down my face and your blue eyes were distorted, wild with fear. You ask me stupidly if

I was really leaving. When I recoil away, you pulled me back again as if I am a flower that bends away from your oppressive wind. Staring at me to the point of glaring,

you told me not to leave. My clothes slides easily over my body like the ocean's waters. What happened to the love that was born the day I first touched the oceans tear?

A distant ringing weaved in between us like a fluttering butterfly, warning me that the train was leaving. I start to tear away...

You drew my lips to yours. As I try to break free again, you yank me in and your cold lips pressed against mine. Your hand screens and masks my cheek. For a moment, I

forgot my anger and everything seems right again. But I remember her, the one who destroyed everything that was right between us. I can feel the cold ring on your finger that presses against my cheek like a cold glass window. Why do you care if you have her? A hard slap across the face shatters our contact. Hot angry tears scaled my eyes and face. I turned away, knowing that if my gaze crosses yours, I would lose sight of all my reasons to leave, to become your chained prisoner again. My eyes didn't catch yours.

The hard road pounded against my feet. My slippers unravel then fall away, allowing loose stones to claw and to slice at my skin. The torrid heat parched my already impoverished throat. Rasps heave my body and, for an instant, the sun shuddered. Then your voice screamed the phrase that threatens to draw me back and make my tears storm for you. To weep for the paradise lost to us. Those two words still rings in my ear as my feet whisk me away. "Don't go" …

'Screeeeech!' The ear-piercing sound as the train shrieks to a stop slapped me out of my shrouding thoughts. I looked up. I'm alone on the platform with only the dry wind as my companion. I saw myself standing, abandoned on the forsaken platform like a sole survivor standing in the scorching desolation of an all-consuming firestorm.

Then I remembered. When I left, you didn't chase after me or catch my hand or kiss me and beg me to stay. You didn't care enough to come after me. You chose her and

forgot me.

You didn't follow.

The sliding door glides open before me with a low hiss. Staring over my shoulder one last time, there's only an empty space waiting for me on the tiled platform. Then I

wrapped my hand around the handle to hoist myself up onto the lined steps.

Suddenly, something wispy curled around my wrist, stopping me. There you are, the most perfect mirage that my delusional mind could create. The apparition has the

special scent that you had. Your echoing words of don't go, like the last dying notes of a love song...

I am shocked to find that even shaking my head was difficult. Your eyes convey the deepest regret that would've never appeared on your real face. Warmth spreads from

me for this flawless illusion that takes your smooth features. Before I can stop myself, I close my eyes and lean forward. My lips touch yours so tenderly.

To the world, I was just kissing air. Maybe I was just kissing my heart good-bye. But that last fleeting kiss, like a grazing butterfly, tasted like the salty tears of a far away

ocean where a love was once born.

If only you cared enough to follow.

If only you cared that much.

* * *

><p>alrightey ..<p>

I suck at these kinda stories hahaha

lemme know ..

please hit the Review this Chapter button below :)


	5. Doctor

Okay so here. This one's rather short but I can't contain my pessimism here.

Please bear with me:)

* * *

><p><strong>DOCTOR<strong>

_'We always thought we'd look back on our tears and laugh,_

_but we never thought we'd look back on our laughter and cry.'_

**oOoOoOoOo**

I studied medicine in a famous university. Since my parents couldn't afford the expensive tuition fees, I had to work in a restaurant as a waiter.

That was how I met Shinichi, the owner of the restaurant. He's a devilishly handsome guy and a very young multi-millionaire. After several months, I realized two things.

The first one is I enjoyed my work very much. The second one is that I'm madly in love with my boss with all my heart and I love him more than anyone else.

My heart skips a beat when he lays his eyes on me. His sweet little words gently touch my heart from within. The most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life was

when he approached me to tell me he loves me too. That was when I realized that the guy I secretly love feels the same way as I do!

It was a perfect relationship. Even though I feel awkward every time he's with me, I'm very happy because it's a dream come true.

After a year, we still longed for each other in our relationship. Our feelings were the same as before. However one day, I noticed he became uncomfortable with us. I

asked him why.

He looks into my eyes directly and says those words. Those words which broke my heart into pieces. He's breaking up with me. He told me that I'm the biggest mistake in

his life and I'm not suited to have a relationship with him. He went on further to say that I'm just a low prize guy that seeks a rich guy to change my social status to solve

my financial problems.

I felt numbed. Maybe it was due to the tears that flow ceaselessly from my eyes. I turned my back to him and ran away. I reached home with a strange feeling. I felt pity

for myself and anger at the same time. As I lay on my bed, I promise myself not to love him anymore. That night, I tried not to think of him anymore and to forget him

indefinitely. But how? I couldn't even stop myself from crying.

Many days, months and years passed rapidly. I was sitting comfortably in my swivel chair when my secretary gently tapped me. She told me that I need to visit my new

patient in Room 207.

Yes, I'm now a successful and a famous doctor. I have my own house, cars and everything that I did not have before. After suffering for the last few years, I finally

managed to attain my goals. However, I know that I'm not completely happy because even time couldn't heal the big wound in my heart. A wound that only one guy can

cure.

As I reached the room, my heart skipped a beat. I know that patient personally. I know the thin and pale man lying on the bed. It's Shinichi! He's the man whom I still

love even though he dumped and hurt me. He was also the same man who is the reason for my eagerness to succeed.

I called his name softly. Even though his eyes were closed, there was a single tear drop in his eye. It was a sign indicating that he knows that I'm here. I picked up the

letter beside him. As I read the letter, my tears began to fall…

_Hey Kai-chan,_

_I might not be awake when you're reading this either due to my illness or maybe I'm already not around._

_I just want to say sorry because I lied. What I've told you in our last talk is definitely not true._

_That was the day I found out that I was struck by cancer. I didn't want to let you know. I didn't want you to worry for me._

_I want to let you know that if my life would to start all over again, you're still the one I'm going to pick._

_However, since I'm dying, I promise you that I will love you until my last breath…_

_Shinichi_

He was pronounced dead as I finished reading.

* * *

><p>okay . I'm starting to feel that I really am mean ..<p>

hahaha! But I can't help it. I wanted to write a story with them on it :)

hmmm..

maybe I gotta try a happy, happy ending story?

Oh .. and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING TIME TO REVIEW!

It keeps me going. I'm still working on Blackmail though :)


	6. My Pointless Love

Hi everyone !

Thank You so much for the nice reviews! I appreciate them all!

Here's another chapter.

I loved the reviews! It helps me improve my way of writing.

Alright, this'll be a short one. I just wanted to stir you peeps out of the sad fics for a while :)

So here, hmmm .. let's consider it Kaito's letter to Shinichi :)

* * *

><p><strong>MY POINTLESS LOVE<strong>

_With enough effort, anything is possible. However if you give up early on, nothing shall be gained._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**The moon always reminds me how you said i love you that long night.**

I can still remember how we used to spend stolen moments to talk about stuffs where we would only end up eating . How i would end up late at school without you

knowing because we stayed up late talking over the phone. The way that you would text me in eight letter word iloveyou. How we managed to keep our **_love _**and walk

under the sun with hands clasp together. I can still recall every moment that my phone would beep.. And It is still vivid in my mind, when you first told me the words "i

love you."

The love went on. Every day was a surprise. You'll never know what' gonna happen next. It's just between the two of us. No but's, no why's and no what if's. We

savored every moment that we can because it is just our time to do so. It's about our happiness now. The happiness that we lost because we gave to people who

can't even appreciate a little. Making the most of what we have was the best remedy. The matter has become US and not THEM.

And because of that I've finally learned to love again. Wholeheartedly. The person that i lost has been put up to pieces. You taught me how to stand up when i am

defeated. You gave me all the strenght that i need to face the world before me. I became the person I am today because of you.

You loved me like i am the only person that you need to prioritize in your life. You trusted me for every little thing that i should know about you, more than anyone else.

For seeing me for who I am, and not for who I'm not.

I felt it. That we never changed. We even moved further. The special connection that we have is still there. We were always the bestfriends that we used to be and the

lovers that we've grown to appreciate.

All that I believe about love, the never ending lovelorn stories and being hurt because love is always a lie. You prove them wrong. Yeah, i guess you're right, you're

really different from them. You never fail to make me the happiest girl for keeping all your promises. The trust the I am giving you is always paid off. Being the craziest

partner and bestfriend that i am, you still choose to love me.

I am always reminded of our million arguments that makes me laugh hard because it is just pointless. We just won't let each other win, and then later realize why we

are arguing with that stupid thing, and just end up you talking about how much you love me. The nights to remember. Just you and me, reminiscing all the insane stuffs

that we have done in our pasts. I love to think about the never ending escapades to places that we've both never been. Escapades that will cause our fights because

we just don't actually know where to go. The times that we had that nothing can ever replace.

Almost five years of our inexplicable relationship. You always knew it, we can make this work. Thank you for making me believe in this. And of course, for believing in me.

Believing in what we have and what we can achieve. Your right, I've been wanting this for so long. Thank you.

The happiness that you brought to me will always be here with me. That is why I am hoping that I won't wake up someday that all that's left to us are the memories

that we have written in each others life.

The thin lips that would pressed into mine. The smell that would always linger. It'll continue. Until the end of the endless story.

_*I__ may not be the most patient partner. I may brag you down because of your very busy schedule, I may not understand *sometimes* your profession. I'd still like you to know, that i understand you more than you think I am. I will always be the same old person who always knew what you love to do, who accept the way it is, and who will always support you all the way. I love you!*_

* * *

><p><em><em>What do you think peeps?

Hahaha .. In reality, this is a letter I wanted to give my partner, though , I dunno if that person will appreciate it :)

I missed writing a lot .. so please bear with me :)

Need your reviews people!

I love you all...

~alex


	7. Unrequited love

Oh hi!

Another chapter. I'm so bored.

I'm lonely. Terrible headache!

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Unrequited Love<p>

_'Silence is the best way to let someone know they did something wrong.'_

**oOoOoOo**

You met him a few months ago, and somehow he managed to seep into your subconscious mind like that "Sugar how you get so fly" song. Just like you have no clue who the hell sings it, you don't know why he's there. But he is, whether you like it or not. You know his cell phone, his room phone. You can dial Yukiko's house in Los Angelesfaster than you can peck out 911. However, he doesn't know.

His screen name, that generic one with his first name followed by three to five random numbers or a nickname, has its own category at the top of your buddy list. Not only do you know what a "Buddy Alert" is, you've rigged your computer to play "Fat Guy in a Little Coat" from "Tommy Boy" every time his screen name changes from gray to black. Then his away message comes down and you have a decision to make. To Instant Message or not to Instant Message him? These are the ridiculous games that you play on a daily basis. However, he doesn't know.

He's it. All right, maybe not "It" it. Not necessarily Mr. Right, but close to Mr. Right. He's up there with – Sherlock Holmes - and - Watson - on your list of - people you'd give anything to be stranded with on a broken down elevator. But it's about more than that. When is it ever about more than that? Never. Not like frilly white dress, overpriced catering, embarrassing drunk in-laws. But closer to sweatpants, two D.P. , a futon and a movie you have no interest in seeing more. However, he doesn't know.

He's gorgeous, but gorgeous is an understatement. More like you're startled every time you see him because you notice something new in a "Where's Waldo" sort of way. More like you can't stop writing third grade run-on sentences because you can't remotely begin to describe something… someone… so inherently amazing. But you're a writer. You can describe anything. That's what you do - pictures to words, events to words, words to even better words. But nothing seems right. More like you're afraid that if you stare at her for too long, you'll prove your parents right - that yes, your face will stick that way. However, you wouldn't mind.

You wouldn't mind the questioning but "Hello?" on the other end makes you want to smile and throw up at the same time. You wouldn't mind worrying about what to get him for his birthday and spending $300 when you only have $17.50 and a Triple-A card to your name. You wouldn't mind that he left your television on and the blaring infomercials wake you up at 4 a.m.… Because it gives you a chance to watch him sleep. You don't mind that you've slipped up twice when you were hammered and hinted at how you feel but he was too drunk to remember. Hence, he doesn't know.

Sure, he's perfect, but it's about more than that. You two connect. Anything you throw at him, he can throw right back. You figured out what's going on in that predictable head of his' in less than five minutes, but something tells you that figuring out his heart would take about five years.

You remember everything he's ever said to you, and when that freaks him out, you blame it on your photographic memory (Which is a lie, you have a 2.7 GPA). You can't remember your teaching assistant's name, and you can't remember that your Puffton rent check was due four days ago, yet you remember the middle name of the kid who tripped him in fifth grade and gave him that cute little scar on his shoulder. Maybe it's because you actually listen when he talks. When do you actually listen? Never. However, he doesn't know.

But he's has a boyfriend. The kid is a tool, and you are not. He has no redeeming qualities, and you have about 1000++, even when you're hung over. You could kick his butt, and you've never been in a fight in your life. He treats him like crap, and you would treat him like the prince he believed himself to be on Halloween.

But he loves him. The idiot wouldn't know what he had even if he slapped him across the face and dumped him, but somehow he still loves him. And somehow he still doesn't know.

Then, out of nowhere, he slaps him across the face and dumps him. He comes to you. You've been there before, so you seem like the smartest guy on earth. he cries, but your corny half-jokes, half-compliments somehow get a smile out of him that makes you feel almost ashamed that you're the only one around who gets to witness it. It looks like you might make him realize that all guys don't deserve to have rocks thrown at them.

But nothing changes. He doesn't know. You get that library elevator feeling in your stomach that he'll never know. You get that feeling that you'll be forced to write a cheesy Collegian column about him that makes "Sleepless inSeattle" look like "Boys Gone Wild."

You go to sleep. You wake up. He doesn't know. You're not in love. You're not obsessed. You blame it on the fact that you just need to get some, but still, it's about more than that. It would just be nice if once in your life, things worked out the way you wanted them to.

So Shinichi, it's about time you know. I love you.

* * *

><p>yeah right another confession.<p>

lately i've been thinkin of various ways to propose.

Can you give me any ideas?


	8. Undestined love

Hi everyone!

I'm struggling coz I don't have a laptop now.

hahaha anyways .. please read and enjoy.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>UNDESTINED LOVE<strong>

_'It's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up when it's everything you want.'_

**oOoOoOoOo**

People reading this story may think that what I did was not right and I understand that too... But that did not stop me from falling in love with one of my students.

I was 20 years old when I started teaching in high school. I was teaching English. It was my first year teaching in high school and I was very nervous. When I applied for the job, they told me that I was too "young and inexperienced". However, since they really needed a teacher, they hired me. On the first day, a group of boys walked into the classroom laughing loudly and giving each other high-fives. I told them a couple of times to take their seats as I was standing in front of the room waiting for everyone to arrive. As I repeated it for the third time, one of the guys looked at me intensely and continued to stare. His face was full of surprise. Then he looked at the other boys and told them to take their seats. I felt kind of embarrassed by the way he looked at me.

Later, I found out his name was Kaito. He was a senior required to take a foreign language in order to graduate. Kaito was the head of the boys swimming team and was very handsome. He had girls swooning all over him. In the first week of school, I felt that I was treating him differently. He was serious in class and although the girls in class were all over him, he did not pay any attention to them and it surprised me.

Time passed quickly and soon, I had done about 2 months of teaching. One day, he was absent for a test and had to go for a make up test. I gave him the test after school. He sat down quietly and worked on the test for about 15 minutes. After which, he stopped and stared at me. I asked him what was wrong and his answer gave me a shock.

"Kudo, doesn't it bother you that the guys talk to you that way." For a minute I could not find an answer. Then I said,  
>"What way?" and he said,<br>"The jokes they make."  
>The guys in the class did always joke with me that I was too good looking to be a teacher. To this, I won't say I'm really handsome but I can tell that I am pretty attractive and was a lot different from other teachers. Not only was I the youngest, I dressed differently too as I got my suits and clothes for school from tailors.<br>I answered saying, "They don't mean it and I don't mind it. I know they are just fooling around."  
>We continued to talk for some time until I remembered he was supposed to do his test and I said, "Finish your test, it's getting late."<br>Kaito just smiled and said, "I'm done."  
>"Really?" I asked in surprised. I shouldn't be worried as he got full marks for it.<p>

After that day he started to stay back after school for additional help, claiming he needs more help for his schoolwork. He would be the last to leave and we would often leave together to the parking lot. We talked about many things and often joke around. After that day, his friends who are the same guys in his class did not joke around with me as much.

Some time passed and one day I got a phone call from the office. They told me there is something for me and asked if I would send a student or two to pick it up. I said yes and picked a girl and a boy. The girl came back minutes later smiling and told me to close my eyes. I protested for a while before relenting. I heard a "Bring it in!" and "Open your eyes!" and also "Wow... Ohh...". When I opened my eyes there was a huge bouquet of red roses. At that time, I felt that there were probably about 50 roses. However, I found out later that there were only 21 roses as for it was my 21st brithday. There was an envelope on top of it and when I opened it, I recognized Kaito's handwriting right away. I blushed and when I looked at him, he was smiling and he winked at me.  
>He stayed back after class and wished me, "Happy Birthday Shinichi".<br>I blushed again and said, "Why did you do it?"  
>"Because it's your birthday."<br>He started to walk to the door and I asked, "Why to school?"  
>He turned around and I saw a smirk on his face and he said, "I wanted to assure the rest of the guys and girls that you already have someone in your life." Following that, he left the room.<p>

Time passed and he would come to me after classes and we would talk. I knew it was wrong but I could not stop myself. When I told him to stop coming because he did not need any additional help,  
>he said, "But i need you."<br>Somehow he manage to get hold of my cellphone number and started texting me. He would text me in class when there were other students. Once, I burst into laugher when he texted me something funny. It caused the students to look at me bemused.

Soon, he asked me on a date and I said yes. We went out of town for ice skating and that was the first he kissed me. However, all the fun did not last long.

Before long, the students started gossiping about us.  
>One guy said, "I treated Kaito differently."<br>More rumors started to fly around the campus. We had some hard times and I went to the principal and told her everything.  
>She only answered me, "That's what I feared of right from the start. I didn't want to hire you not because you are inexperienced but because you are so young."<br>She followed up by saying that maybe there is a way to solve it.

Kaito got switched out of my class. The entire school and his friends started to look at me funnily. He tried to talk to me. It created scenes and resulted in more rumors being created. I didn't know what to do. A school board meeting was held and before the board told me to quit, I said it myself within 5 minutes of the meeting. I told them I would quit and though it's not good to leave the school without an immediate replacement, it would be the best choice. They were relieved with my resignation and assured me gladfully that there would not be any problems and they would find someone else as replacement. I expected that kind of answer. Some of my colleagues had tears in their eyes and I also felt like crying. I left the schol right away. I got a good recommendation from the school but the principal advised me as a friend to start teaching from middle school before progressing to higher levels. I simply smiled at her. She gave me a hug and started crying. She went on to say how life isn't fair.

Within two weeks, I moved away. Kaito tried contacting me. He left messages and I felt like dying as I erased them. I did not want to be influenced by them and refused to meet him. After I left, the land-owner called me and said that there was a letter in my mail box for me. I gave her my new address so she could send it to me and I got it within 3 days. It was a letter from him. My hands were shaking as I opened it and started reading. He wrote that he loves me and that he will never love another person as much as he loves me for his heart is with me forever. He apologized for creating trouble for me and there was also a picture of us smiling in happier times. I cried for days. I took a long vacation for the rest of the year and started working the following year in a new middle school.

Years passed. I could not date any other man even when there were many who showed interest. I started to become a cold person.

Four years passed and an old friend from Kai's school was about to get married. He requested for me to go back and be his best man. I was terrified at the thought of meeting him. However, I still went. I was shopping for dresses for the wedding when a young girl in her early 20s asked us if we needed help. I took a closer look at her and recognized her as one of my former students. I was trying to remember her name while looking at her and she beat me to it by saying, "Kudo sensei?"  
>I smiled and said, "Yes".<p>

We started talking about how life was for her and I told her a little about myself.  
>The conversation turned into an awkward silence and she asked, "Don't you want to ask about Kaito?"<br>I looked at her and she continued.  
>"After he got switched out of your class, he was very distressed and wanted to talk to you and kept requesting us to pass you letters. However, you took 2 days off and the next thing we know, we heard that you quit. He ran to your class when he heard that you were at school and when he did not find you there, he ran to the office to look for you, which was in vain. He had a look on his face when he was standing there in the office which I don't think I'll ever forget. After that, he skipped school a lot. One day, some guys started talking badly about you. He jumped on them and beat them up badly. It was very scary seeing him like that. After the fight he got kicked off the swimming team. He didn't do any work. The only thing that saved him was his excellent grades from classes that he took previously. We graduated and I heard that he enrolled into the army. During the summer before he was enlisted, he was partying very hard and became a total playboy. Half year ago, news came that he was killed in Iraq. He became really engaged in the whole army thing and was making quite a career. The funeral was very grand and everyone was crying and saying that it's hard to believe that he is gone. Some people talked about the two of you. One of his friends said that Kaito was right when he once said that you are his first and last love."<p>

The girl was crying when she was done with the story. Tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. I wept for days and was depressed for weeks. My friend did me a favor by getting another best man and showed a lot of support for me.

Two years have passed since I met that girl. I am sitting alone right now with 21 red roses and a picture of Kaito and me. I felt like I need to cry but are no tears. I have many regrets right now for not fighting for my love, not protecting it like he tried to. I simply gave up on him and our love. Tears start to run down my cheeks for I knew I will never love anyone like I loved Kaito again.

* * *

><p>okay so that was short. Thank you so much for your reviews people! I love em all ..<p>

and I root for them :)

please review .. thank you !

~alex


	9. Take it Shinichi!

**Summary;; He has to take it! Shinichi has to take...EVERY...LAST...DROP! He just has to...**  
><strong>Rated M to be safe! :p<strong>

**Disclaimer;; Don't own them! As of everyone i wish i did :3**

**Take it Shinichi!**

"Ha...ha...no...more.." Shinichi's pants grew louder while tears are falling down his cheek. "It's...awful! Please...Kaito...no more!" Shinichi whimpers while covering his mouth with his hands, but he couldn't stop there, he has to take it!

"C'mon Shinichi! You need it and we both know it! Now take it!" Kaito shoving more into his mouth, forcing his way in there.

Kaito sometimes hates it when he's like this, Stubborn and childish, but at the same time, he feels pity for the poor twin. The younger Kuroba was still whimpering and tearing, but Kaito knows this is the right thing to do. No matter how hard it is.

"Please...Kaito..." Shinichi looked up at him with that puppy-dog look. "no more..." Kaito flinched at the sight and almost giving up, but no, Kaito looked away from the short-haired brunette and sighed. The older Kuroba looked back at the now tear-stained and red blushing face.

"Don't do that. You need this and BAD!" Kaito shoved yet again, making Shinichi gag and cough. More tears forming around Shinichi's eyes. "You know Shinichi...It won't be so bad if you stop spitting it out. Just accept the taste and try to enjoy it." Kaito's eyes soften while looking at his younger brother and Shinichi looked up at his elder brother. Shinichi thought about it for a minute. "But the taste-"

"It won't be so bad if you try not to think of it as bitter. Try thinking about oranges and it's sweet substance." Shinichi thought about yet again and looked at him. Shinichi hesitantly opened his mouth while Kaito smiled and gently put it in once again. The short-haired brunette groaned at the taste, made a sour face and swallowed.

"ugh...when is it over..?"

Tears once again forming at his eyes.

"Just one more time, Otouto...one more...now open your mouth wide open." Shinichi obediently open his mouth wide. Tears falling down once again. "That's a good boy..." The Elder Kuroba wiped away Shinichi's tears. "Don't cry...it's not that bad." Kaito pat the younger's head and put it in. Shinichi made another sour face and coughed, "swallow." Kaito demanded and he gulped it down.

Kaito hugged the younger one, "There...it's all over. It wasn't so bad!"

"But I still don't like it!" Shinichi pouted and Kaito chuckled.

"Okay, now were done for today and TOMORROW...you have to take it without making a fuss about it." Kaito still held Shinichi in his arms and soon after let go of him.

Kaito looked at the bottle once again.

"hmm...it's either 4 teaspoons or 2 full tablespoons of medicine." _'I doubt these will work.' _Kaito got up and put the bottle in the medicine cabinet in the washroom and walked away to rejoin Shinichi.


	10. Sin Club

**SIN CLUB**

**oOo**

Throughout Japan there are a string of underground clubs known as Sin Clubs that specialize in the auctioning off of human beings. But due to their highly illegal nature, no one is allowed into one unless they possess an invitation. Too bad these invitations are next to impossible to obtain. Actually, the only way to get a hold of one of them is to know someone who is already a regular of the club or to find one that someone has misplaced.

Kaito Kuroba, the son of a multi-billionaire just so happens to have stumbled upon a man who no longer needed their invitation and through a little bargaining, Kaito was able to convince him to give up the card. He doesn't actually want to go so he can buy someone, although he has heard that the people who are auctioned off are always extremely attractive, but going to one of these Sin Clubs is the ultimate show of a person's status. Only the elite are even invited to go, and if you can afford to buy an invitation from someone else, you're obviously of very high social status. And that's why Kaito wants to go, he wants all of the people there to know that he's rich just like them. He wants them to be jealous of what he has at the young age of eighteen.

And since he's eighteen, it really is his money and he can spend it as he pleases. Maybe while he's there he'll do a little betting on one of the side games, just so he can through down some cash. Maybe he'll burn through a thousand dollars like it's nothing to him. He could lose it in one game of poker and then double it in the next one. He'll show everyone that he isn't just some teenager. He's smart and has learned how to use is wealth in such a way that he will always be ahead in life.

Smiling at his reflection, Kaito tucks the invitation into his back pocket. He looks good tonight in his opinion, and he's normally very critical of himself, so it's actually saying something when he thinks he looks this good. He's going to have to though if he wants to impress the people he will be around.

He's wearing fitted black jeans that show off his toned lower body. Since most of the other people there will be dressed in business suits and other formal outfits, he decided to wear a white button-down shirt that clings to his slim frame in all the right places. Coupled with his black blazer on top, he looks absolutely gorgeous. He won't be surprised if people are staring at him instead of the people being auctioned off. Hopefully no one tries to buy him. He has no tolerance for someone trying to own him. He's the one in charge and that's a fact that's never going to change.

Flashing one last winning smile at his reflection, he turns on his heel and leaves his room. He needs to get there soon or the place is going to be too full and he won't be allowed in. And if he misses this opportunity, he may never get another one. These invitations are hard to come by as it is and there's no guarantee that the same people will be invited to the next auction. It's now or never.

The last thing Kaito needs is his wallet and then he can be on his way. He checks the dining room table and grabs the beaten up thing before heading out the front door, making sure to lock it after him. This is his personal apartment, which means that it doesn't have the heavy security that his parents' mansion has and if something gets stolen from him, they're not going to help him. Apparently he needs to learn to take responsibility for his own things, which is exactly why they bought the apartment for him. It suits him just fine, he doesn't want to be tied down by his family anyway.

He waves down a taxi and climbs in, giving the instructions printed neatly on the card. The driver nods and smiles knowingly at him before pulling away from the curb into the heavy traffic of the night. Kaito could have chosen to drive there himself, but then he would actually have to worry about his car, and when he went to look at the location of this particular Sin Club, he noticed that it wasn't in the safest neighborhood. It will do him no good if his car gets stolen. It will be much easier to just call a cab to take him home safely, and it will be a lot cheaper than a new car, especially one as nice as his happens to be.

"I see you got lucky," the cab driver smiles.

"Yes, I suppose I did come into a bit of luck recently," Kaito replies smoothly. "I've never been to one before, but hopefully it's as thrilling as I've heard."

"I'm not sure thrilling is the right word," the man says. "But then again, I've only ever taken people there, so I wouldn't know. Hopefully you find what you're looking for though. Everyone goes in there looking for something, but few people actually come out having found it. I hope that you're one of the ones that do."

"I hope so too."

The rest of the taxi ride is spent in a peaceful silence as Kaito mulls over the driver's words. He'd never heard any of what the man said to him. People didn't go to Sin Clubs to find something. They went to show off just how much money they have, or to find someone to own completely. Everyone there already has everything they _need_, now they're just looking to get everything that they _want_.

But he doesn't have enough time to think up the answer to his question because the driver pulls up to the curb and lets the car idle. "Here you are," he says. "I hope you find what you're looking for in there."

"I'm sure I will," Kaito replied and paid the man before stepping out onto the street once again. He heads down the block and enters the cleverly disguised club. He flashes the bouncer his invitation and the man gestures towards the back of the room where another bouncer is waiting with folded arms. Kaito nods to the man and moves through the crowd of undulating bodies. Both men and woman grab onto him and try to get him to dance with them, but he turns them all down. His goal is in sight and nothing is going to stop him from getting there.

Finally he reaches the back of the club and once again flashes his invitation at the bouncer who nods and lets him through the door. A petite woman dressed in all leather is waiting for him. "Hello," she smiles, offering her hand for

"I'm not sure that thrilling is the right word," the man chuckles. "But then again, I've never actually been there before so I wouldn't actually know. Hopefully you find what you're looking for though. Everyone goes in there looking for something, but few people actually come out satisfied. Hopefully you're one of the few."

"Yea," Kaito nods. "I hope so too."

The rest of the taxi ride is spent in a peaceful silence as Kaito watches the scenery pass by him. The driver, a man named Shuichi, is humming some foreign song that's playing on the radio and Kaito notes that the man doesn't have a bad voice. Maybe someday he'll get out of the taxi cab business and try out for that American show with all the singers on it. American Singer, or something like that. He'd probably make it pretty far in the competition.

Soon enough they arrive outside the underground club. Kaito pays the man, making sure to tip him well, before strolling over to the cleverly disguised Sin Club. He flashes his invitation to the club's bouncer who lets him into what appears to be rave. There are people dancing wildly around him as he navigates towards the back of the room where he knows the entrance to the actual club is.

It's hard to get through the people, especially since girls and boys alike seem to want to dance with him. He finds himself wiggling out of the grasp of several of them, one requiring money before they relinquish their grasp on him. But finally he manages to make it over to the other side of the room where another bouncer is casually turning people away from the door. Kaito holds out his invitation once again and the man nods before letting him into the room. A few people look after him with envy clear on their faces, but he pays them no mind as he's led down a dark red hallway.

"Step right through here and you'll be in the main auction room," a young-looking girl with long brown hair says politely. "I hope you enjoy your visit." Then she opens the door and gestures for him to step inside the crowded room.

He passes her quickly and moves into the dimly lit room. Well, it's dimly lit save for the spot lights shining on the centre of the stage. It looks as though the auctions haven't started yet. Good, Kaito is looking forward to seeing _everything_ this Sin Club has to offer, and he's not going to leave here without another person clinging to him arm. Now all that's left is to decide which one to choose. There are seven people going out for auction tonight and all of them are supposed to be of excellent quality.

Next he's going to have to decide if he just wants to buy the person for a single night or if he wants to pay rent for the rest of his life. Well, that decision doesn't have to be made immediately. He can try out his purchase first and then decide if he wants this to be more than a one-time thing. So now he just needs the auction to start.

Just as Kaito is starting to get impatient a man who looks to be in his early twenties steps out onto the stage. He has blonde hair that looks like it was styled with copious amounts of hair gel to get it to defy gravity like it is, but Kaito isn't going to judge. To each his own. Hair is something that should be cherished and it can reveal a lot about most people. He would guess that this person is trying to make up for his younger years and also thinks very highly of himself. He's not the sort of person Kaito would ever associate himself with, but for the sake of his good night, he's going to have to put up with this person.

"Hello everyone," the man smiles. There's a certain glint in his eye that lets Kaito know that he's far too comfortable doing this. "Welcome to the Sin Club. I do hope that you enjoy your stay here. And now, let the bidding begin!"

The first of the "products" is a young boy, maybe seventeen, with dark brown hair that flies off to the sides and matching eyes. He's wearing plain black, albeit tight, clothes and is holding a sign that says his auctioning name is Envy. Kaito will be the first to admit that he's cute, but not the sort of person he's looking to purchase for the night. He wants someone with a little more substance and maybe even a little older. He'll let this boy go to someone else.

Obviously someone else out there thinks this boy is exactly what he's looking for since the bidding starts immediately. The boy looks bashful as he looks around at the people bidding on him, but soon he adjusts to his surroundings and begins his graceful dance. There's a pole in the centre of the stage and he uses it to show off the hidden strength his body posses. Kaito is impressed, but still not enough to actually place a bid.

Finally the bidding ends and "Envy" is escorted off-stage towards an older man. The boy looks disgusted but he quickly masks it. Meanwhile, their host is glaring at the man vehemently. Obviously this dark-haired boy was his favorite of those being auctioned off tonight. Why else would he have that sort of reaction when he was bought?

Ah well, it's not like it's any of Kaito's business anyway.

He moves out of the immediate crowd and gets himself a drink as the next person comes out onto the stage. Soon enough, the next person is brought out onto the stage, except this person is in a skimpy straight-jacket; something he didn't even know was possible until this very night. The woman escorting her holds up a sign that reads "Wrath" and suddenly it all makes sense to Kaito. She must be really violent though, to have to tie her up like this.

Well, he always did like them to be a little rough, plus she's attractive enough for his tastes. She has blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders and eyes that have been darkened with rage. She isn't here by choice and isn't just going to let whoever buys her tell her what to do. Her sheer determination is almost enough to convince Kaito to buy her, but then he looks into her eyes one more time. They are narrowed with such pure rage and he suddenly knows that whoever buys her tonight is going to end up dead before the sun rises. He sure as Hell doesn't want to be that person, so he averts his gaze and waits for the unlucky soul to claim his prize. Hopefully the next person up for auction will be better suited to his tastes.

It seems to be taking forever for someone to actually buy her, so he takes up hitting on the bartender. She's a young-looking girl with long messy hair and a cute smile. Maybe he should ask if he can take her home instead. She might make good company with all the things she's seen here and judging from the way she's seducing her other customers with ease, she's probably well-trained in bed. He's about to inquire about her coming home with him for the night when the next person is escorted out onto the stage.

She's a tall woman with curves in all the right places. Her long hair is tied up, but the second she enters the spotlight, she takes it out of its restraints and allows it to flow freely. The men in the audience, Kaito included, are immediately entranced by her act and she seems to know it.

But the real show starts when she takes hold of the pole in the centre of the stage and wraps one long leg around it. Immediately, someone bids on her. Then another person follows and soon the entire room is in Kaitos.

"Twenty thousand!" Kaito shouts, but someone else immediately raises it to a higher price. He keeps trying to win this beauty, but in the end, he just can't compare with some of the others here. He relents and the woman known as Lust goes for a grand total of two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for the night. He has the feeling that whoever bought her for the night is going to try to make her his slave for life, and who could blame him. She was the perfect woman. She had curves in all the right places, a huge rack, and she knew how to flaunt all of it. He would get with a woman like her in a heartbeat. It wouldn't even matter if she had the most undesirable personality in the world. With a body like that, she could have any person she wanted.

"Maybe the next one," Kaito sighs and downs his drink. He quickly flags down the bartender and asks for another one as the next person is brought out onto the stage.

The next few people don't interest Kaito in the slightest, especially after the amazing show Lust put on for all of them. They just can't compare to her astounding beauty.

The first is a man and woman duo known as Greed. They come as a pair and each one of them are holding two test tubes filled with a mystery liquid. He can guess what's inside of them and it's highly illegal. But once again, he isn't going to judge. Every person is allowed to have their own likes and dislikes. His just tend to be a little more specific than most people.

Next comes a boy who looks like he may very well be related to the cute bartender. Then Kaito's suspicions are confirmed when her eyes widen in shock at the sight of him. She obviously didn't know that her brother would be selling himself at the next auction, and especially not under the name Gluttony. True to his name, he comes onto stage with a plate of food and proceeds to gorge himself on it. But not only is he doing it to prove how he got his name, he's also showing how much he can take because all his food is incredibly phallic. He takes each piece of food and shows the audience just how far back in his mouth he can push it. Everyone but Kaito and the bartender seem to be in awe of his "abilities."

Kaito offers the girl a sympathetic smile and gives her a healthy tip. Then he moves back towards the front of the room. The auction is almost over for the night, so he's praying that one of the next two people who comes out onto this stage is his type. He refuses to leave this place without another person with him.

He finds himself slightly disappointed by the next person to come onto the stage. The boy is attractive sure; with his blonde hair and golden eyes, he attracts a lot of attention from the crowd, but he just isn't what Kaito is looking for. The boy is known as Pride and that isn't the sort of person Kaito wants to share a bed with for the night. He wants someone who knows what they're doing, but also knows how to submit. He wants to be in control of the night's activities and this person just isn't going to do that.

Then the final person comes out onto the stage. He's moving slowly and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. He holds up a sign that says his name is Sloth and true to his name, he doesn't do much of anything on the stage at first. But then he starts to move. It's a slow and leisurely pace at first that starts with a stretch. He bends backwards, but he doesn't stop when his back cracks the first time. No, he goes all the way down until the tips of his brown hair touch the floor before coming back up again. Then he stretches to each side and reveals his muscular stomach.

Nobody is moving. Nobody is bidding. They're all just staring in awe at the boy.

He raises one leg to rest back behind his neck and then repeats the same action with the other one. He's smiling lazily all the while and seems to be waiting for his audience to make the first move. Of course he is. He's too lazy to do much else up there.

Finally, someone recovers and make the first bid. Sloth is still stretching leisurely on the stage, showing off his incredible amount of flexibility to everyone in the crowd. People start recovering faster now and soon there's an all-out war for who will take the boy home with them tonight. But above all of them Kaito shouts, "Five hundred thousand!" Everyone falls completely silent then and even the boy on stage looks shocked at the amount of money Kaito is willing to dish out just to purchase him for a single night.

"We have our winner!" the auctioneer suddenly shouts. A young woman escorts Sloth off the stage and towards the waiting Kaito. He takes the boy by the arm and pulls him towards the exit. He wants to get home right away so he can enjoy this beautiful boy to the fullest.

Kaito gets home as quick as he possibly can, eager to claim his prize. The boy beside him seems anxious at what fate awaits him, but he does a good job of hiding it by not speaking. Without words, he won't reveal how he's really feeling right now. Then this strange and attractive teenager won't have to know that he's terrified for what the remainder of the night has in store with him.

In truth, he has never been with anyone before, much less a man, and it makes him nervous that this will be his first time. The others have told him that it hurts but they were always rather vague about how it all worked. Well, he would be finding out soon enough. Judging from the way the long-haired boy beside him is acting, he's eager to sleep with him. There won't be any getting out of this situation. He's just going to have to suck it up and deal with whatever hand fate deals him.

Everything will work out.

That's his motto and he'll stick to it until the day he dies. No matter what happens in his life, it will all work out in the end. He doesn't want to believe that the world is a cold and unfeeling place like all the others claim it is. He holds hope in his heart for the goodness of humanity. Nothing will change his views because he doesn't want them to differ from the way they are now. He wants to remain blissfully ignorant of what really goes on out there. To him, there is no pain and suffering in the world and every person out there has some good in their heart.

Kaito wastes no time in bringing the boy known as Sloth to his bed. He pushes him down on it and crawls on top of him, eying his purchase hungrily. This boy has the most beautiful body he has ever seen and he has every intention of enjoying it to his fullest. It doesn't matter to him that the boy might not want that; he should have thought of that before he allowed himself to be auctioned off. Kaito refuses to feel any remorse for the way he's going to violate this boy's body, because if he lets even the smallest bit in, he won't be able to do it.

He isn't a bad guy. He cares about the people around him and doesn't want them to suffer. But he can turn that feeling off too. He can pretend that he doesn't care and hope that others believe his lies. So far, it's been working well for him.

"Please," the boy moans and Kaito is snapped back into reality. He hadn't even realized that he had started to pet the other boy. Kaito was running his hands down the slim and barely clothed sides, his lips turning up in a grin as the boy squirmed uncomfortably. He reads the signs immediately: this boy is a virgin.

All the better.

"Don't worry," he smiles, kissing the boy's neck. "I'm going to make you feel better than you ever have before."

No more words are shared between them after that. The only sounds that fill the large bedroom are the boy's moans of pleasure and whimpers of pain. Kaito knows all too well that he's hurting the smaller boy but he forces himself not to care. Instead, he focuses on all the different sounds he can illicit from that innocent body. A touch to his side produces a whimper while a caress on his hip makes the boy shudder and occasionally moan. Kaito eats up every sound and more. He loves it; this inexperienced body below him.

Both of them are naked and Kaito moves to his cock is positioned at those full lips. They boy seems to know what he wants and takes the other's painfully erect member into his mouth immediately. Kaito lets out a moan of sheer pleasure and it takes every bit of his restraint not to thrust into that tight cavern. But eventually he gives into desire. The boy isn't moving fast enough and he needs more, so he takes matters into his own hands. He thrusts himself all the way in to his mouth and hits the back of his throat. The boy gags and sputters, but Kaito doesn't relent. He can't possibly stop himself now. He's in too deep to just pull back.

The boy forces himself to get used to the sensation and resumes blowing the man who is his master for the night. Kaito seems to appreciate his efforts since his groans seem to increase ten-fold. The boy takes this as a sign to continue and even when he feels the end nearing, doesn't stop his sucking.

Kaito explodes into his mouth with a long moan and the boy drinks all of it in one gulp. It tastes terrible and he wishes for coffee, his favorite drink, but he doesn't voice this opinion. He is just a slave and not allowed to have thoughts of his own. Anything that can potentially contradict his master is off-limits. They taught him that at the Sin Club and it's a lesson he isn't going to forget any time soon. Their lesson lefts marks on him that will never be erased.

It takes Kaito a moment to recover. That was the most amazing thing he's ever felt in his entire life. That warmth around his throbbing member was almost enough to make him cum the second he entered. But he fought the urge and it was well worth the effort. He's never known a feeling as marvelous as the one he just felt. And the fact that the boy swallowed every last drop of it was almost too much to bear watching.

His tongue flicks out to lick dry lips and all Kaito can do is stare. Then he pulls the lithe body towards him to press a kiss to those pouty lips. He can taste himself on them and though he knows it should be disgusting to him, the fact that he is kissing this beauty makes it so much better. It makes him want more, so he slips his tongue between those alluring lips. The boy responds immediately and as Kaito works his magic, the younger one moans into the kiss.

Suddenly, Kaito pulls away from his prey. He eyes the deliciously naked body in front of him before shifting the boy so his legs are wrapped firmly around Kaito's hips. The younger brunette looks terrified, but Kaito isn't about to stop now. He's come too far to just give up and let the boy go back. He needs this and there's only one way he's going to get it.

Without any sort of preparation, Kaito thrusts into the younger boy, causing him to cry out in pain. But Kaito isn't about to take pity on him now. He's even farther into it now. There's no going back for him. He just needs to keep going until he's finally spent.

In a rare moment of kindness, he grips the other boy's erection and pumps it in time with his thrusts. Soon, he can feel that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and he knows that he's about to come. His thrusts get even more erratic; then the boy comes in his hand causing him to tighten around Kaito's erection. That's the last straw. Kaito loses himself in the moment and comes inside the boy. Then he collapses on top of him, completely spent.

Both of them drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Kaito is the first to awaken the next morning and looks down at the sleeping form beside him. The other boy really is beautiful and Kaito can't help but reach out and twirl a lock of hair between his fingers. The younger boy groans then and rolls over, blinking up sleepily at Kaito before wincing in obvious pain. Maybe Kaito was a little too rough for him.

"Good morning," Kaito smiles. "I hope your sleep was enjoyable."

"Hurts," he whispers, wincing again.

"I know," Kaito nods. "I'm sorry about that. I… I don't know what came over me last night. Your eyes, it was like it awakened a beast inside of me that I've never seen before. I didn't know what to do and I just lost control. But I'm so sorry."

"Hurt, but felt good," he whispers. He leans forward just a little and Kaito takes the cue. He presses his lips to the smaller boy. It's full of love this time, instead of the harshness that was predominant last night. This kiss conveys how he really feels; the pure, unadulterated love he feels for this boy.

"You're so beautiful," Kaito says against those swollen lips. "I want to make a proposal to you. Will you stay with me? Will you allow me to buy you for the rest of our lives and live with me here? I promise that you will have everything you could ever want and more. So please, my angel, what is your decision?"

"I'll stay," he says without even a moment's hesitation. Kaito smiles broadly and kisses him again.

"Now tell me my angel, what's your name? I want to call you by name next time we lay together like this an all the times in between."

"Shinichi."

"That's a perfect name for very good looking person."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>

**no author's notes as I'm ! I updated blackmail.. you mightwant to check it out:) don't forget to review on this oneshot!**


End file.
